Scruffs' Painful Ending
Ah. The last book of the second arc of the Scruffs' Series. Sadly, it is also the last book about Whitestar. I may or may not make another arc. We'll see. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this. RainfireThe Scruffs' 00:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Hawkfrost glared at me. I scowled at him and turned away. "Shadowheart, Hawkfrost. Quit this," Tigerstar said to us. I sighed and looked back at them. Hawkfrost still had a tad bit of blood on his mouth. Whitestar's blood. "Where did the piece of Whitestar's ear go?" I asked him. He sighed. "I inhaled it," he said. I snickered. "It was an accident, mousebrain!" Hawkfrost hissed. I heard pawsteps in the forest. I turned and found myself staring into red-brown eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Come out Redscruff," I said. There was a chuckle. "Who said I was Redscruff?" the cat said, his deep voice ringing around the clearing. The cat stepped out of the shadows. It was a muscular black tom with a red-brown scruff and red-brown eyes. "I," he began and paused, looking from me to Hawkfrost to Tigerstar. "Am Bloodscruff," he finished. We snorted in laughter. "Who are you anyway? I've never even heard of you," Hawkfrost said. Bloodscruff chuckled again. "Elders are too afraid to tell my story. If it werent for the few kind things I did, I would be sitting here with you. In fact, there is a 'scruff' in the Dark Forest as we speak," Bloodscruff said. We stared at him. A scruff in the Dark Forest? Imposible. Tigerstar was not fased. "If there was, he would be on our side," Tigerstar said chillingly. "And that's where you're wrong," a new voice said. The voice was higher pitched than normal and sounded sweet. A small silver she-cat with a white scruff and pale misty blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. "I am Mistyscruff, the first cat to go to the Dark Forest. I am Spiritscruff's sister which makes me Blackscruff's daughter," she said cheerfully. We sat in silence. We really needed this cat on our side. This could ruin the StarClan cats. "She's on our side," Bloodscruff said. I shuddered. "Here's a warning: leave Whitestar alone or we will have a serious problem," Mistyscruff said cheerfully. This she-cat is creepy. The two Scruffs walked away, into the darkness. Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and I looked at each other. This could be bad. Chapter 1 Flamingraven looked away. I sighed and left the camp. Our relationship was not working. I walked to the lake and sat down. I was on ThunderClan territory, but that didn't matter. I looked up into the sky, squinting at the raindrops. "Why are you doing this to me!? I just want to be normal!!" I yowled into the sky. Nothing. I bowed my head and stared at my paws. "This is ThunderClan territory," I heard a cat say. I turned and saw Brambleclaw and a patrol watching me. I sighed and was about to get up when I heard a voice. Where are you going, Whitestar? I looked around for the cat who said that. That's right. You're mine now, and you will do whatever I say. I looked around. Brambleclaw's patrol watched me curiously. "No," I said slowly. "What?" Brambleclaw asked, getting angry. He thinks I'm refusing to get of his territory. Yes, Whitestar. You are correct. This is fun, isn't it? "No," I said sharply getting angrier. Brambleclaw and his patrol took a menacing step toward me. "No not you," I said and moved off of their land. I walked back into my forest. All of a sudden, my paw siezed up and my body wanted to turn around. I looked around wildly, hoping for a cat to help me. You were supposed to stay on his territory, Whitestar. Let's go back... My body spazamed and turned back. I was fighting. Fighting a losing battle against my own body. I tried to yowl for help, but I couldn't open my mouth. I heard a cat crashing through the forest. My body relaxed and fell to the ground. I lifted my head and looked around. I could move again. "Whitestar! Whiestar where are you?!" the cat said, and I recognized Red-eye's voice. I stood up and padded to her. "Right here," I said. She rushed shakily to me. "Dawnspots. She was crushed by a boulder... help..." Red-eye said, her eyes wild, and sprinted back to camp. Great StarClan no. Chapter 2 I ran with Red-eye back to camp. As we neared the camp, I heard the FourClan cats rushing about. We entered and found the place in comeplete chaos. I scanned the crowd for Dawnspots. I found a spot where there was a small mudslide and a huge boulder. "No..." I choked out. Dawnspots was laying next to the boulder. Her whole right leg was caught beneath it. Jayfeather rushed about for his herbs. Talonpaw was helping him. Stormpaw layed next to Dawnspots and murmured kind words to her. The sight brought me strength. I rushed about the camp, giving orders and encouragement. "Brookpaw! Help Jayfeather!" "Red-eye! Get a group ready to move that boulder!" "We're doing good! Let's move it!" "Smoothpelt! Try and sooth her with a song!" "Tenderfoot! Get your act together and- Oakleaf! Quit smelling the flowers and get your furry butt in gear!" "Streamwhisper! Come help me!" Streamwhisper rushed to my side and we ran over to Jayfeather. "Not enough poppy seeds," Jayfeather panted as he rushed around. "Streamwhisper. You and Talonpaw go to ThunderClan and get some poppy seeds. Ask Jayfeather if he needs anything else first," I ordered the she-cat. She nodded and did what she was told. Why don't you help these cats instead of giving orders I paused and shook my head. My heart started beating faster. You didn't think you were rid of me, did you? I am offended! I shook my head again and resumed my duties. I sprinted about the camp. Flamingraven and Honeydrip were working together to move the boulder. "Red-eye! Where is your group?! Go help Honeydrip and Flamingraven!" I yowled. Flamingraven met my gaze. Flamingraven P.O.V.: I met Whitestar's gaze. She looked strong again and her eyes were filled with a new light. She looked away and ran to the pond and grabbed some moss. She soaked it and ran over to Dawnspots. Dawnspots lapped it up gently. Whitestar licked her forehead and went back to giving orders and holding back panick. This was the new and improved Whitestar and I liked it. Red-eye, Smoothpelt, Tenderfoot, Blueheart, and Flamepelt came to help us. Together we strained to move the boulder. Back to Whitestar: The Clan stood back and watched as they moved the boulder slowly. It rolled off of Dawnspots leg and Jayfeather rushed over with herbs to help. Streamwhisper and Talon paw came back into camp with the herbs. Good job FourClan! I wonder how they would feel if their leader did something aweful... I ignored the voice. Cats moved and carried Dawnspots into the Medicine Cat den. I sighed as the stress was lifted off of every cats' shoulders. I ran over to Water Rock and leaped onto it. I looked up into the sky. "StarClan help Dawnspots. We need you now more than ever," I said. Chapter 3 The next few days went by in a blur. Flamingraven had been avoiding me, but I didn't have much time to feel offended. Calming other cats' nerves takes alot of work. I sat down by the elders den. I have been coming here often. Sometimes I find myself here when my mind is wandering. It's no surprise though. Back in ThunderClan, the elders den had been my favorite place to be. I looked up and watched Flamingraven walk undecidedly up to me. He sat down next to me and sighed. He didn't speak for a long while. "I've been thinking..." he finnaly said. I've been thinking too... "Is this going to work between us?" he asked. I stared at my paws. "I mean... leaders are just so busy," he said sadly. I looked up at him. Here's an idea! When he asks you to go hunting, you kill him! I stiffened then relaxed. I was going to try to make this up to Flamingraven and I wouldn't let that stupid voice ruin it. "Would you maybe like to go hunting? If you're not too busy," he asked. "Of course!" I exclaimed then jumped up. He looked excited. We ran together to the entrance and out into the forest. We slowed down to a walk. Our pelts faintly brushed. Do it now I shook my head. Flamingraven glanced at me. Do it NOW, Whitestar I shook my head harder. This will happen whether or not you consent. DO IT NOW!!! I shook my head again. The voice screeched in my ears. I fell to the ground trembling and covered my ears. Flamingraven stopped and stared at me. "Are you OK?" he asked. I cringed. "Tell me what's wrong, Whitestar!" Flamingraven pleaded. I took a deep breath. No. You can't tell him. He'll think you're crazy. I swear he will think you're crazy. "Dark Forest cats keep coming to me in my dreams and Hawkfrost attacked me and tore my ear and I can't sleep at night and now there's a voice in my head and it it's telling me to kill you and I think it's Hawkfrost and it won't leave me alone!" I said fast. I yowled in pain as my ears started to hurt. Flamingraven grabbed me by the scruff and hauled me to camp. NO! YOU TOLD HIM! THE PLAN IS RUINED! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!! NOooo... As the voice faded from my mind, I blacked out. Chapter 4 I woke up in my den. Jayfeather was standing over me. I sat up and bolted out of my den, across the stepping stones, and onto Water Rock. I sat down and gazed around the Clan. FourClan cats were sitting in groups and murmuring amongst themselves. They looked up at me and the clearing hushed. I felt sad at what I was about to do. "I am no longer fit to be your leader. I let the Dark Forest control me and have left you in the dark about it," I said quietly. Red-eye stood up and weaved through the cats. "No, Whitestar. You brought us together and only you can keep us together. You will lead us until the day the Clans die," Red-eye said to me. "I have to die sometime," I said. Flamingraven pushed through the crowd and stood next to Red-eye. "Your body will die, but your spirit will live on within us. With you in our hearts, we will lead to the best of our ability, which means it is really you leading us," he said. My clanmates stood up and cheered. "Whitestar! Whitestar! Whitestar!" they cheered. I leaped off of Water Rock and was met by purring cats. They nudged me and purred and laughed in happiness. I felt the loyalty of my clanmates and felt proud. "I couldn't be a leader without FourClan. I am proud to be in this Clan," I said. The cats cheered again. Flamingraven nudged me gently. We touched noses before Smoothpelt started singing. "So if I haven't yet, I gotta let you know," ''Smoothpelt began.'' ''"You're never gonna be alone! From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go! I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone! I know that you can carry on. We're gonna see the world out! I'll hold you till the hurt is gone..." ''he sang. I looked at Red-eye. We nodded to each other in silent agreement. With these cats around me, I will always be happy. Epilogue I fidgited. Fallingoak should be back by now. "Relax, Whitestar," Flamingraven said. I sighed. The morning sun had just risen, but the whole Clan was up and about. Burningheart stretched beside me. He is the only surviving kit from my second litter. Jayscruff, Ashcreek, and Timbertrail died a few moons back. Burningheart is a black tom with red eyes and white paws. "Never thought I'd live long enough to be here," Burningheart mumbled. Flamingraven and I nodded in agreement. We now reside in the elders' den. I retired last night. Smoothpelt and Ravenfrost are also elders. Ravenfrost is the only kit from my first litter. "Did I miss anything?" Ravenfrost asked groggily. She sat down beside Burningheart and yawned. We angled our ears towards the entrance of the FourClan camp as Fallingoak entered. Her head was lifted high and her tail was up. "Our new leader," Ravenfrost said. Burningheart nudged her gently and purred. I winced inwardly. Only I knew who Ravenfrost's father really was, and that is a secret I will carry to my grave. She and everyone else think it is Flamingraven. I wish they were right. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Water Rock for a Clan meeting," Fallingoak yowled from Water Rock. We got up and walked over. "I am now Fallingstar," she began. Everyone cheered. "It is time that I chose a deputy," she said. Ravenfrost and I glanced at each other. We new who it would be. Ravenfrost is a black she-cat with a white chest and ice blue eyes. Thank StarClan her pelt is black. "The deputy will be Silvercreek," Fallingstar told us. The Clan cheered for my distant relative. I looked at him. Silvercreek is a broad shouldered silver-gray tom with blue eyes. I looked back at Fallingstar. She was gazing around the camp. "It should be Red-eye standing here, not me," she said sadly. I looked away and shut my eyes. The Clan murmured in grief. I wimpered slightly and Flamingraven wrapped his long tail around me. "I'm done," Fallingstar said and leaped off of Water Rock. I walked over to Fallingstar and congratulated her. "Thank you. It means alot that you chose me as deputy after all I've been through," she said softly. "You're welcome," I said as she walked off. I sighed and gazed around camp. I would be leaving FourClan for StarClan, a supposedly better place. I don't agree. I belong here, with those that care. I looked up at the cloudless sky. The blue was beautiful. Would the sky look like this in StarClan? I looked down at my blood red paw. I failed you, Redscruff, but there is nothing I can do about it now. "Whitestar," someone said. I looked up. Soft brown eyes met my gaze. It was Redscruff. "It is time," he said. I stood up and walked towards the entrance to camp. Goodbye, FourClan. Never forget me. A/N: The end. I wonder if any of you can figure out who Ravenfrost's father is. If you go to the disscusion part of this page, you can ask me questions about this series. I really hoped you liked this series. I will be periodically editing these pages, but for typo correcting only, not extras to the series. Hope you enjoyed it! RainfireThe Scruffs' 20:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions